If
by JediPrincess1
Summary: What if the ending to Center Stage was different?
1. Part 1

If  
  
By: JediPrincess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Center Stage, except maybe the tape! ^_^  
  
  
Jody slipped off her point shoes, and glanced over at Charlie. She was glad she had decided to reject Cooper's offer to join his company. This was where she felt she belonged. In Company. The American Ballet Academy's company. It was better than being Cooper's slave for the rest of her dancing career. At first she had had doubts. But then it dawned on her. How would she be able to leave Erik and Eva and- especially- Charlie? It was not possible.  
  
She worked the shanks of the shoes silently, as Eva slipped down next to her. "Some workout, eh?" she asked Eva.  
  
"Oh, there's been worse," she replied. "I'm just glad to be in Company."  
  
Jody sighed. "Sometimes...I don't know...I miss Cooper, in a way."  
  
Eva sat straight up. "You miss that jerk?! How could you? You got a perfect dancer boyfriend on the other side of the room, and you miss Cooper?!"  
  
Jody struggled for words, as Charlie tucked his own point shoes into his backpack, and headed over to her. He looked perfect- dark brown hair slightly spiky and blue eyes shimmering in the faint fluorescent lighting of the studio. "Hi you two. What's up?"  
  
Jody blushed, and Eva nudged her. "Hi Charlie. Just girl talk."  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrow. "What type of girl talk?" he teased.  
  
Jody stammered out, "N-nothing, Charlie. Oh look there's Erik!"  
  
Erik, no longer sporting crutches and a cast, walked over to the smallish cluster of people. He gave a short wave as he approached.  
  
Charlie nodded, and turned towards Erik. "How's the leg?"  
  
Erik replied, "Oh, I can dance on it pretty well now. It hasn't been bothering me in about a week."  
  
Charlie grinned, "Now I guess you'll be able to do all your parts."  
  
Erik yawned, and exclaimed, "Oh, a dancer's life!" Eva giggled, and Jody stretched uncomfortably.  
  
Charlie saw Jody's uneasiness, and asked her, "Are you sure everything's alright?"  
  
"Nothing could be better."  
  
***  
  
Cooper directed his company into a new jazz step. He wondered if they would be able to handle it. He let out an inward sigh, and brushed a few golden locks away from his face. "Okay, we'll start that segment over again! And a one, two, three!" His small troupe leapt across the room, and traveled into several spins. In the midst of flailing arms and kicking feet, he watched. Yvette, the lead in this segment, clumsily tripped over her own feet, and fell, crashing to the floor.  
  
"Enough!" he yelled, his voice echoing. "If you can't pull this together, how am I ever supposed to get onto the next segment? We have a show in just three days. You heard right. Three days." If only Jody was here, he thought, Everything would go smoothly.  
  
***  
  
Charlie, Erik, and Serge knocked on the girl's dorm door. Galina raced to go get it. Ever since Maureen had moved out, Galina had moved in. Jody put the finishing touched on her make-up, and straightened out her skirt.  
  
The door opened, and the three guys stepped in. Charlie held a bunch of roses in one hand, and he presented them to Jody. "A rose for a rose," he exclaimed.  
  
Jody blushed shyly. "Why thank you my handsome prince."  
  
Serge twirled Galina around the room, until she bumped into a bed, falling down in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Are we ready to go to the salad bar?" asked Eva.  
  
"All ready." Jody answered as the six walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Cooper swung his keys on a little ring. He walked down the block, towards where his motorcycle was parked. Inserting a key into the ignition, he sped off, heading for the salad bar.  
  
***  
  
Jody picked out a table for them to sit at. She noticed the table sat eight, but nobody else would join them. Erik and Eva were sharing a joke, and Jody laughed falsely. Charlie put his arm around her. "You positive everything's ok? You seem distant today."   
  
"Oh no, it's nothing, honestly," she lied. "I just have a bit of a stomach ache, that's all."  
  
Charlie's eyes explored hers, and he sat back in his chair, looking straight ahead.  
  
The grating noise of the chair next to Jodie against the floor, snapped Jodie out of a trance. "Mind if I sit?" announced a familiar voice. She span around. It was Cooper.  
  
Read Part 2 of If soon!  



	2. Part 2

If- Part 2  
  
By: JediPrincess  
  
Note: Thanks for all the comments everybody! ^_^ I don't own anything or anyone in Center Stage.  
  
Recaplet: The grating noise of the chair next to Jodie against the floor, snapped Jodie out of a trance. "Mind if I sit?" announced a familiar voice. She span around. It was Cooper.  
  
Jody opened her mouth, and then shut it again. The whole table stopped talking, and looked straight at him. "Cooper I-" Charlie began. But before he could finish, Jody cut him off.  
  
"Cooper, you really don't belong here."  
  
"Is it a crime to sit with members of the American Ballet Company?" he replied, eyes glittering.  
  
"No but..." Jodie gave out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I've gotten over you, so stop stalking me already! I have a great life, and I don't need you butting into it!" Jody sagged down into her seat. "So just leave me and my friends alone!"  
  
"Hey! You think I came here to sit with you? No way! I just finished teaching my company half of their routine, and I came here to grab a bite to eat. I saw you people," he waves his hand around over the table, "And I decided to sit."  
  
"Cooper, you're making Jody uncomfortable. I suggest you leave right now before I kick you in the face." growled Eva.  
  
"Better than I could have said it," muttered Charlie under his breath.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll leave!" Cooper raised his hands in defeat. "Catch ya later Jody." He whispered in her ear, and left with a wink.  
  
Jody felt a shiver crawl down her spine. He was so...chilling. As if he were trying to push her into his company. But that would never happen. She had Charlie and Eva and Erik, and every single one of her friend at ABA.  
  
Charlie watched Cooper walk out and then turned to Jody. "Is that what's been bothering you? Him?"  
  
"Maybe," Jody blushed, feeling ashamed.  
  
"Well, if I gotta tell you, he's got a ballet shoe so far up his butt he can't even feel it! Little pompous player..." Eva trailed on.  
  
"Well, you made the right choice not going to Cooper's company. You know that, right Jody?" Charlie questioned.  
  
"Um yeah, I guess so..."  
  
"You don't seem that enthusiastic about it."  
  
"Sometimes...I wonder what it would have been like if I would have accepted Cooper's offer."  
  
"You didn't. And it made you a better person for doing so. You were strong, and didn't cave into him. I admire you for that Jody."  
  
"I'm not so hungry anymore," Serge announced. "Let's just go back to the dorms."  
  
All agreed, and they set out in the brisk night air back to the American Ballet Academy building.  
  
  
Cooper seethed as he hopped onto his motorcycle. How could she resist him? No other girl had been like her. Most melted under his hand like butter. But Jody, Jody was different. She was strong, and smart, and a great dancer to top it all off. What drew him to her?  
  
He sped through the streets, the wind whipping his hair as he rode back towards his apartment.  
  
***  
  
Maureen tossed and turned in bed. She'd been having nightmares ever since she quit ABA. Her mother's voice sounded in her head, and her reply bounced off the walls of her mind: It was your dream, not mine.  
  
She groggily raised her head, and looked at her alarm clock. The burning red numbers read 4:32. She crawled out of bed, and began to get dressed. She could hear her mother's light snoring as she tiptoed past her bedroom. Walking quietly down the stairs, she flicked on the light to the kitchen.  
  
Even though her anorexia was over, the kitchen was still a formidable place for her. She opened the refrigerator, took out a carton of yogurt- vanilla flavored -and and slowly spooned it into her mouth.  
  
***  
  
Maureen's mother woke to the sound of someone vomiting, followed by the flush of a toilet.  



	3. Part 3

If- Part 3  
  
by: JediPrincess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone Center Stage ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
"Jody! Jody! Get up now!" Jody opened her eyes slowly, and saw Eva's face peering down at her. "It's really late. 10:15..."  
  
Jody sat up straight in bed. "10:15?! And you didn't get me up?"  
  
"You had a rough night, last night, and I thought you would enjoy some sleep..."  
  
"I've had a class at 9:45!" Jody scrambled out of bed, pulling half the sheets out with her.  
  
"Easy girl. Take it easy..." Jody rushed into the bathroom, clutching tights and a leotard. Two minutes later, she emerged, hurriedly pulling her hair into a ponytail. Grabbing her bag, she rushed out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Come on Eva!"  
  
Jody flew down a flight of stairs, and opened the door to one of the dance rooms. Inside, the class had already finished their bar stretch, and was stretching their splits. "Jody, you're late I see...and Eva too." Jonathon commented.  
  
Jody flopped down on the floor, unzipped her ballet bag, and pulled out a pair of ballet shoes. "I know Jonathon but..." she began.  
  
"No buts. You're both ABC members. Girls would kill for your positions. You can't be late anymore. Do you understand?" Jonathon stared firmly in their direction. He clapped his hands. "Now everyone into your Pointe shoes!"  
  
***  
  
Cooper stared grimly at his pupils. He was low on money. Very low. A couple more weeks like this, and he would have to shut down. The show would be in two days now. Two measly days! The worst had to be that ABC's performance was on the same exact day. The same DAY. The American Ballet Academy was known for stellar performances. But they didn't have Cooper Neilson anymore, did they?  
  
He observed Yvette practice the hardest section of the whole neo-ballet he was performing. He scowled as her arms flailed wildly in the tours jette. He ran his fingers through his hands, and said through clenched teeth, "Yvette, can't you do better than that?"  
  
Yvette snapped her bubbled gum, and blew a big bubble. "What do ya want? Something perfect?"  
  
Cooper exploded. "Yes! Unflawed! Perfect! Is that possible Yvette Gordens? Possible?"  
  
Yvette popped the bubble with her tongue. "I mean, like whattdoya expect from me? I ain't no goddess..."  
  
Cooper fumed. "Far from one. Now out."  
  
"But you can't-"  
  
"Out!"  
  
Cursing under her breath, Yvette grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the studio.  
  
Cooper stared after her, breathing heavily. There was no show anymore. He kicked a chair across the floor, and strode out the door.  
  
***  
  
Jody exited the studio, wiping sweat from her brow. The insides of her Pointe shoes were stained with blood from broken blisters. She sighed, and thought she felt a rib crack. Eva caught up to her from behind and scooted over next to her. "Jody, you look beat." Eva proclaimed.  
  
"I know...it's just that I've been having this nightmare lately." Jody sighed, and brushed a few stray wisps of hair away from her face.  
  
"A nightmare? What about?" Eva inquired, shifting the weight of her bag from one shoulder to the other.  
  
"It's a nightmare that keeps on repeating itself every night. I dream that it is the day of the show, and just as I enter from the sidelines, Cooper drives up with his bike, and grins evilly at me. I get so shaken by that, that in the dream I perform so horridly that I end up knocking down several people and totally trashing the routine."  
  
Eva pondered Jody's dream for a few seconds, and breathed deeply. "I think you want to be principle here. That's what's bothering you. That you gave up an opportunity to do so, and it's coming back to haunt you."  
  
Jody opened her mouth to respond, but she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "Hey Jody." She spun around to see Charlie, smiling and light blue eyes piercing. She felt her heart give a leap, and she grinned back. "Hello Charlie. How was your day?"  
  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Oh, the usual. Practiced some lifts with Anna."  
  
Jody felt slightly jealous at this comment, as Charlie wasn't lifting her in the ballet. She was one in a trio to dance a section of Jonathon's new ballet, "Amore." She smiled awkwardly, and asked, "Want to go get a bite to eat?"  
  
Charlie saw Jody's desire to change the topic, and complied. "Sure."  
  
Eva grinned, and ran ahead. "I'll go get Erik and the gang and leave you two alone."  



End file.
